


Just Another Life

by sunnyappleseeds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Masturbation, Reincarnation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyappleseeds/pseuds/sunnyappleseeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin have been brought back countless times throughout countless eras, yet their current manifestations are forced to struggle with a problem unlike any other they have encountered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is basically going to be light and fluffy. I've been writing some darker stuff recently, and this is sort of my way to balance that out! I've also been reading a lot of the reincarnation stories lately and wanted to have a go at one! I hope you enjoy :)

“Finish getting ready, dear,” a gentle voice urged the child, “we don’t want to be late!” 

The boy huffed in irritation yet obeyed his mother’s command, quickly slipping on his dress shoes before joining the woman in the foyer. “What a handsome young man,” she cooed before reaching down to adjust his tie, “I’m sure that they will simply adore you.”

“Why do I have to go?” He questioned while swatting away his mother’s hands, causing her to softly smile at his display of childish defiance.

“Because, Levi,” she responded after pulling away from her son and straightening her cerulean gown, “it’s important for you to meet the man that will be your new father. Besides,” she flung the door open and ushered him across the threshold, “I’m sure that he and his son are dying to meet you.”

Levi emitted a quiet noise of disagreement before falling into submission and silently following his mother to her car. From the moment the vehicle’s engine began to rumble, the boy let his mind explore the many possibilities that his new ‘family’ may offer. What if his mother’s fiancé was a terribly cruel man? And what if his son was just as horrible? What if they lived in a dirt hut because they were so poor that they couldn’t afford a real house? What if-

“We’re here!” His mother announced, effectively interrupting his ridiculously imaginative thoughts. 

As Levi slowly removed himself from his mom’s sedan, his vision was overwhelmed by a monstrosity of a house. This place was practically a castle; simply one floor of this towering brick mansion was at least twice the size of his own three bedroom townhouse. 

“Come along, Levi,” his mother gripped his hand and beckoned his awestricken form to advance towards the enormous porch, “they’re waiting for us.” 

Once the doorbell sounded, it was only a matter of moments before their arrival was acknowledged. The thick, ebony door was tugged open to reveal a man standing just inside of the extravagant home. He was rather tall, his complexion was quite fair, and there was a genuine smile gracing his angular features, yet the one thing that struck young Levi the most was the strange familiarity that he felt towards this gentleman.

“Charlotte, I’m glad you could make it.” He offered her a peck on the cheek, clearly not wanting to display too much intimacy in front of his fiancé’s son. “Please, come in,” he stepped to the side, allowing the mother and child to enter his superfluous dwelling, “you must be Levi,” he added, grinning fondly at the boy, “your mother has told me quite a bit about you; it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“You, too.” Levi hesitantly replied after receiving a warning glance from his mother. 

“Please, make yourselves at home,” his soon-to-be stepfather stated, “I’ll go fetch Erwin.”

Erwin…?

That name held a certain significance that Levi could not place. However, his youthful mind did not delve too deeply into the mystery. Instead, he cleared his thoughts and absorbed the many luxurious items located in this grandiose house, investigating each and every item with the curiosity found in every child his age. 

“So Levi, what do you think of Mr. Smith?” The pair arrived in a room that smelt strongly of leather; it was decked out in only the most extravagant furnishings and was obviously intended to be a space for entertaining guests. 

The boy joined his mother upon one of the two elegant sofas. In all honesty, Levi did not yet hold an opinion on the man intended to serve as his new paternal model. 

“He only said hi to me.” Levi finally stated, successfully expressing his indifference. 

His mother giggled at his response as a soft chatter grew closer to the room, indicating that her fiancé and his son were approaching. “Oh my,” Charlotte theatrically gasped when they entered the large room, “Erwin, you look just like your father!” 

Levi turned his attention towards the figures as Mr. Smith and his mother began conversing about the obvious similarities between him and his son. However, their banter was quickly washed away when Levi’s silver eyes fell upon the younger Smith.

“Erwin?!” Levi bolted up from the couch and locked gazes with the other young male. “Commander Erwin…?”

“L-Levi!”

At that exact moment, both individuals were flooded with memories; there was death, destruction, despair… titans – there were titans, too, but there were also so many people, an entire army of people laying down their lives and fighting for humanity’s sake – the Scouts. Hange, Mike, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Nanaba – the list was seemingly endless, yet they both recalled all of those individuals, all of those memories, all of that insanity… and all of their stubborn, foolish, unyielding love that they harbored only for each other.

“Commander?” The former Lance Corporal’s mom asked, her voice full of humor. “What are you going on about, Levi?” 

The question fell onto deaf ears, as Levi was too overwhelmed to give any attention to the woman, for an entire lifetime worth of memories had just been crammed inside of a mind that had barely experienced a decade of existence. 

“Holy shit…” Levi breathed, taking in the entirety of this phenomenon.

“Levi!” Charlotte’s tone was harsh and demanding, causing the boy to cringe slightly upon hearing his mother’s anger. “Young man, you know better than to use that sort of language!” She then turned her focus to Erwin’s father. “I am so sorry. I’m not sure what got into him…” 

The man simply smiled and shrugged it off. “Erwin, you and Levi seem to be acquainted with one another. Have you met before?”

Erwin continued to dumbly stare at Levi. This was not the first time such an occurrence had befallen them. In fact, both of these men served many lives after being eliminated in the war against the titans. It was utterly unexplainable, yet it had happened countless times; it was as though they were forced into an endless cycle of reincarnation for some inexplicable reason, and they would only recall their past lives upon encountering another reincarnate from the era in which they fought for humanity. 

“Yes. I believe he is friends with one of my classmates’ younger brothers,” Levi had to commend Erwin for his quick thinking, “we used to pretend that we were in the military. It was just a silly game, but we played it quite often.”

“It’s definitely been a while since we played that game,” Levi noted, “hasn’t it, Erwin?”

“It has. I’d completely forgotten about it before seeing you.”

“Me too.”

“It seems as though the two of you will get along just fine,” Charlotte happily chimed in, “you don’t know how happy that makes me.” 

Mr. Smith nodded in agreement. “Erwin, why don’t you show Levi around the house? He will be moving in soon, and it will give you a chance to become more familiar with each other.”

The two youngsters obliged, perfectly willing to accept time with one another. 

As soon as they were out of earshot from their parents, Levi stopped in his tracks. “What are the fucking chances?” He scoffed, his voice sounding far too young for those words.

“What would your mother say if she heard you say that?” Erwin teased his subordinate over the crude language.

“Shut the hell up,” Levi glared, “I might have the body of a brat, but I have memories from when I was older than my mother. How fucking messed up is that?” 

Erwin smirked, yet there was no joy behind thee expression. “I suppose this is just another cruel twist of fate. Though, I’m glad that you are the first person I found in this life. Remembering the entirety of our first life is difficult enough, but it’s nearly unbearable without you by my side…” 

“Yeah, but I’m here this time.” Levi leaned his body into Erwin’s much larger form, feeling the warmth that he had only just realized he missed.

The once ruthless commander wrapped his brawny arms around Levi’s lithe frame. “And you don’t know how happy I am about that,” his hold tightened on the younger male, “so how has this life been treating you?”

“I can’t complain; it’s been pretty good as far as these lives go,” Levi relaxed into Erwin’s embrace, “and I see you got lucky this time around, too. You live in a fucking mansion; this place would have given those pigs from Sina a run for their money.”

“I have been rather fortunate, yes,” Erwin agreed, using one large hand to gently stroke Levi’s hair, “my father in this life is the head of a large corporation, so I’ve been able to live quite comfortably. However, that luxury is virtually meaningless now that you’re here.”

Levi maneuvered his head in order to meet Erwin’s gaze. “You’re supposed to be giving me a tour, right?” He slid one of his small hands down the blonde’s body as he spoke, trailing his way towards the commander’s crotch. “So, why don’t you show me your room?”

“We can’t, Levi,” Erwin reluctantly choked out and stepped back from the smaller male, “in this life, I’m seventeen, and you’re what? Nine? Ten?”

Silver eyes narrowed into angry slits. “I’m eleven and a half,” he corrected Erwin, “and why the hell does that even matter? You’ve fucked me more times than I can count. It won’t be any different this time.” 

“You haven’t even gone through puberty yet. I know that you are mentally an adult, but you have the body of a child,” Erwin protested, “it would put too much of a strain on your body; you’re just too young.”

“Fucking great… why couldn’t we have met after I grew out of this goddamn prepubescent body? There’s only six years in between us, for fuck’s sake,” Levi vented his frustration, “in a couple of years, this life would have been great.”

“And in a few years,” the blonde’s piercing blue eyes locked with indignant silver, “it will be.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So how many years did you have in mind?” Levi inquired as he downed a swig of Erwin’s coffee; his mother did not permit her son to drink the caffeinated beverage, so the former Scout was forced to mooch off of his lover when he wanted a taste of the dark liquid. 

“It hasn’t even been a month yet, Levi.” The blond replied, admiring the way in which this childish form of Levi held his coffee mug in his trademark fashion. This routine of sharing his morning brew with Levi had become a normal thing. Levi and his mother had moved in to the Smith estate approximately two weeks ago, and the two youngest members of the household would rise with the sun – a tradition reawakened from their days in the Scouting Legion – and enjoy several hours of privacy before being joined by their engaged parents.

“I know it hasn’t,” the other boy exasperatedly sighed, “but my eleven year old body is having a hard time coping with all of this sexual frustration.” Levi fell silent for a moment before shifting his eyes to his commanding officer. “Hey, Erwin – are you a virgin in this life?” 

“I won’t have sex with anyone while I wait for you to grow up, if that’s what you’re getting at.” The commander flatly answered.

“I figured you weren’t… No matter what era we are living in, no one can seem to keep their hands off of Erwin Smith – not that I blame them,” Levi rested his arms upon the mahogany table, “but if you value your dick, you better not touch anyone else. I won’t hesitate to chop it off if you cheat on me. Got it?”

Erwin could not suppress a snort of laughter. “Don’t worry; that’s not going to happen. No one will be able to match the expectations that I have after remembering all of the things I used to do with you.”

“You always were into kinky shit…” Levi grumbled, rolling his eyes in an overly theatrical manner.

As the blond was about to reply, the sound of shuffling feet graced his senses, and within a matter of seconds, Erwin’s current father casually strolled into the kitchen. “Good morning, boys,” he greeted them with a smile before pouring some coffee into a travel mug, “how are you today?”

“We’re doing just fine,” Erwin replied and took note of the expensive suit clothing the older man, “are you heading to work?” 

“Yes. Unfortunately, I have an early meeting this morning,” Mr. Smith sealed the lid on his mug and turned back to look at his son and soon-to-be stepson, “you boys enjoy your day – summer is almost over, so you might as well make the best of your free time before the new school year starts.”

Erwin bid his father farewell before glancing back at Levi. “What’s wrong?” The younger male’s face had nary a trace of dejection, yet the commander had always been proficient at seeing past Levi’s mask of stoicism. 

“I am not going to school,” Levi stated in a harsh tone, “Erwin, I am a grown ass man!”

“If you intend to tell your mother that, you may want to change out of your superhero pajamas.” Erwin taunted his underage lover, who attempted to smack him for the comment.

“My mom bought me these,” the boy allowed his black tresses to hang over his eyes in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment, “and don’t fucking patronize me. How the hell am I supposed to interact with a bunch of brats who think I’m the same age as them?”

“A few weeks ago, you thought you were one of them. Just act the way you did then; it shouldn’t be too difficult,” Erwin’s chair scraped across the tile floor as he rose to his feet, “I’ll have to do the same thing.”

“The majority of the Scouting Legion was composed of people that are considered high school age, so you’ll have no problem dealing with them,” Levi’s youthful face scrunched into his usual scowl, “I, on the other hand, will have to put up with a bunch of snot-nosed kids that are barely out of diapers.” 

“It may not be ideal, but it is better than risking your life in a futile fight against titans. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Tch… hardly.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos and comments :) it really makes my day! Please feel free to leave suggestions as to how I should integrate more characters into the story, as well as ideas for the plot. Thank you all so much!!

"You have your lunch?"

"Yes."

"And you know which classroom to go to?"

"Yes." 

"And-"

"Don't worry," Erwin interrupted the onslaught of questions being thrown at Levi, "I'll make sure that he gets to school just fine." 

The woman turned away from her dark haired son to view the older boy. "I can't thank you enough for offering to take him, Erwin. I just wish that I could take him - going to a new school can be so nerve wracking," she glanced back at the boy as he adjusted his rather uncomfortable school uniform, "he's never had an easy time making friends, so I can't help but worry about him." 

"Mom..." Levi grumbled, the childish quality in his voice overriding the maturity in his head. 

"Sorry, sorry," she was too focused on her own son to notice the amusement spread across Erwin's face, "have a good day, sweetie. I'll be done at work by the time school's out, so I'll be there to pick you up, okay?" 

"Okay," Levi attempted to hide the exasperation in his voice, "I'll see you later." 

The two young males quickly headed for the garage after Levi finished speaking, as they knew that Charlotte would only add to her speech had they to hesitated for even a moment. After Erwin opened the garage door, he and Levi boarded his vehicle; the latter boy did not observe the make or model of the car, yet the luxurious leather interior proved that it was by no means cheap. 

"So you have trouble making friends?" Erwin's baritone voice sliced through the silence. 

"Does that honestly surprise you?" Levi combatted with a question; he may not have explicitly been told what people thought about him, but he was not ignorant. Nearly everyone in the Scouts considered him cold and unapproachable, and even though his memories had only recently returned, his demeanor had always remained true to his original self. 

Erwin turned the key and the engine roared to life. "I suppose not. You've never been one for social interaction," the blond remarked as the car began its trek down the driveway, "perhaps you will find some friends at this school." 

"Very funny." The smaller boy rolled his eyes before looking out the window, taking in the scenery as the car rapidly whisked down the road. 

For the remainder of the drive, neither of the young boys took it upon themselves to engage in conversation. However, the silence was not uncomfortable in the least, for Levi and Erwin's relationship was often filled with silence, as the conveyance of emotions only served as a hindrance during the era of titans. 

"Well," Erwin began, pulling the automobile into a parking space and cutting the engine, "we're here."

"Wonderful..." Releasing himself from the bindings of his seatbelt, Levi huffed the word out of vexation. 

"At least try to have a good time," The blond advised his partner as he flung the passenger door open, "and don't forget to act your age, okay?"

"Easier said than done." Another eye roll accompanied that curt statement. He gripped his backpack and pulled it onto his shoulders, glancing at Erwin as he started to close the door. 

"Oh, and Levi," Erwin called out before the boy had a chance to completely shut the steel door, "I love you." 

The child's face burned with embarrassment. "Shut up..." He muttered quietly before stalking away, leaving Erwin to smile at Levi's adorable bashfulness, for in this life, there was nothing preventing him from expressing the genuine affection he held for the Lance Corporal. 

\---------

The chattering and laughing of children instantly made Levi want to flee from the room, yet he knew that skipping school was not an option that he had the luxury of taking. Therefore, he clomped to the back of the classroom and and plopped down in the rearmost seat, hoping that he this would ultimately seclude him from this grubby pack of children. 

Levi paid no mind to them, ignoring the few kids that attempted to engage him on conversation while staring blankly out the large window adjacent to his desk. Several more minutes of babbling passed before the room fell silent, indicating that the instructor had entered. However, Levi's scrutinizing gaze did not move and inch from the window, for he truly didn't care to see the person that would be providing him with a sixth grade education; he probably knew more than them, anyway. 

"Good morning! I hope you all enjoyed your summer vacation," the teacher's voice reverberated throughout the concrete walls, and the inflection of the man's voice was somehow familiarly idiotic and optimistic, "alright, let's start off by taking attendance. Michelle Abbott?" 

"Here!" A young girl chirped, extending her arm to its full length in order to alert the teacher of her location. 

"Okay," the instructor scribbled a check mark next to the child's name, "Levi Ackerman?" 

"Here..." Levi sighed, his voice sounding terribly unenthusiastic. 

"Oka-" the word fell short of completion before a gasp filled with complete shock slipped from the man's mouth. "Captain Levi?!"

The young version of Humanity's Strongest immediately snapped his head towards the front of the room. Brilliant turquoise eyes were locked onto his small frame, and the former corporal instantly knew who this man was. 

"Eren..." Levi let the name slink out of his throat. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! It makes me really happy to know that you are enjoying the story! And in sorry that it's been a while since I updated this story; I've been working on other stuff. I'm also working on getting your prompts into the story :)

The resounding gasps of children reacting to Levi's foul language filled the room before one child called the Lance Corporal out. 

"Mr. Jaeger! He said a bad word!" The kid exclaimed, receiving a death glare from Levi in return for his obvious statement. 

"Uh... yeah," Eren grappled for words, uncertain of how to deal with the situation, "Captain, could you please step into the hallway? I'll be with you after I finish calling roll, sir."

Levi grumbled something beneath his breath but obliged with his subordinate's request, shoving his chair back and waltzing to the door. He ignored the gaping stares from his fellow classmates as he maneuvered around their desks, but he found it rather difficult to disregard the many stunned and innocent faces focused solely on him. 

Being scrutinized by others was not a new concept, however, as the majority of the people living within the walls despised the Scouting Legion for causing all of those supposedly unnecessary deaths. Therefore, feeling the judging eyes of a handful of brats did not distress Levi in the least. 

Once in the brightly lit hallway, the young Ackerman leaned the majority of his light weight on the poorly painted brick walls to wait for the titan shifter. It took only a few sparse moments before said individual stumbled into the hall and closed the door, preventing the children inside of his room from hearing their conversation. However, before Eren managed to get out a single word, Levi decked him squarely in the jaw with a tightly clenched fist. 

"What the hell, Eren?" He glared at the oddly older male. "You can't act like I'm your superior officer in front of all of those kids." 

Rubbing his jaw from the harsh impact, Eren wore an apologetic expression upon his face. "Sorry, sir."

"What did I just tell you, you stupid brat?" Levi's eyes narrowed further. "You are not to address me like that. We aren't in the Scouts, anymore, which means you can't address me so formally; you will refer to me only by name, understood?"

"Yes, sir- Levi," Eren quickly corrected himself, "yes, Levi... sorry, this is just strange." 

"You're telling me," the smaller male sighed heavily, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, "I'm a fucking preteen." 

"Um, Captain- I mean, Levi," it was painfully obvious how uncomfortable Eren was with referring to Humanity's Strongest in such a casual manner, "shouldn't you act accordingly, too? I mean, I know that you're not actually this young, but you should try to fit in, right?" 

"Don't try ordering me around, you brat," the childish version of Levi hissed, "just because we aren't fighting titans doesn't mean you have the authority to do that." 

"Uh, I'm sorry, but you should at least call me Mr. Jaeger during class," Eren instinctively flinched back, half expecting Levi to strike him again; for having a child's body, he could still pack a solid punch, "it would be kind of weird if you called me a brat in front of the other kids." 

Levi was clearly unhappy with Eren's suggestion, but he knew that the brunet was right. "Fine," he muttered, "now, don't you think you should be getting back to your class, Mr. Jaeger?" Levi spit out the title as though it were a form of poison. 

"Wait - can I ask you one thing before we go back?" Eren inquired, causing a look of irritation to appear on the shorter man's features. 

"What is it?"

"Have you met anyone else?" Eren eagerly questioned the Lance Corporal. "You seem like you already remembered everything before you saw me."

"I found Erwin a few months ago." 

"The Commander? How is he? How did you come across him?"

Eren always was the curious type. "He's as smug as ever," Levi snorted, "and it just so happens that he is my stepbrother." 

The brunet stared with a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face before all but erupting with laughter. While no one in the Scouts dared to comment on their superior officers' rather intimate relationship, most of the soldiers had heard the obscene noises slipping through the door to Erwin's office at one point or another, and Eren, being one of many that had caught on, could not help but chuckle at the irony of the current situation. 

Levi's thin brow twitched with vexation, and before Eren realized it, that same fist came crashing into his face for the second time in the last few minutes. "You're still just a shitty brat." The boyish titan slayer scoffed. 

"Mr. Jaeger!" A startled voice came from behind Levi. "Are you all right?" Both former Scouts shifted their gaze to the owner of the voice; it was a young woman, perhaps in her late twenties, who appeared to have witnessed the entire ordeal. 

"I'm fine; everything's fine," Eren quickly replied, though the blood trickling from his nose indicated otherwise, "I just, uh... I brought up a sensitive topic with him. It's really okay." 

"No, it is absolutely not okay," Levi took notice of the faculty badge swinging from the woman's lanyard as she replied, "it is completely unacceptable for a student to hit a teacher and use foul language."

"No, it's my fault," Eren protested, trying his best to cover for Levi, who was just scowling in his usual manner, "really, he didn't do anything wrong." 

"May I ask what exactly you were saying to him, then?" 

"Uh..." It wasn't like he could just blurt out the truth, for he would sound like a psychopath if he claimed that they were speaking about Levi's lover being his stepbrother, and that all three of them used to kill humanoid monsters for a living. "Well, I... I accidentally mentioned his stepbrother, and they have a very strained relationship." It wasn't a total lie; Levi and Erwin's relationship was a bit rough since they were unable to physically relieve each other. 

"That does not justify his behavior," she replied, giving Levi a stern look, "please clean up your nose go back to your class, Mr. Jaeger. I will escort this young man to the principal's office." 

Levi simply rolled his eyes and sighed. This day was turning out to be much worse than he had anticipated. 

\---------

The hours for the high school were drastically different from those of the middle school, so Erwin arrived home at an earlier time than his captain. With time to spare before the other male got back, the blond settled on a luxurious armchair with a book he was to read for his literature course. 

He had been reading and making annotations in the novel for nearly an hour when he finally heard the garage door rise, signaling Levi's return. However, as he was about to get up and greet his underage partner, the sound of an angry mother stung his ears. 

"I cannot believe this, Levi," the woman stammered, throwing the door closed after her son entered the house, "I don't understand what has gotten into you; you've gotten in trouble before, but this is ridiculous. You weren't even there for ten minutes before being sent to the principal's office."

"But-"

"There are no excuses for what you did, young man," Erwin heard the toe of her heels tap impatiently on the wooden floorboards, "there is absolutely no reason that you should ever hit a teacher; you gave that poor man a nose bleed, and on top of that, you cursed at him. Why on earth would you feel the need to do something like that?"

"He made me mad," Levi explained, settling on those words rather than the vulgar ones swirling in his mind, "and I'm sure that it barely hurt him..." The boy added, recalling how badly he had once beaten Eren. 

"I don't care if it hurt him or not; what you did today was unacceptable, Levi," anger was evident in her voice, "for the next two weeks, you cannot watch television, play games, use the phone, anything. Is that clear?"

"Yes..." Levi sighed. He was not distraught over the loss of technology, as his previous life did not offer such luxuries, but he was a bit disheartened that he made his mother so angry. Even though his connection other was minuscule compared to other relationships he had formed throughout time, she was still the one who cared for him in this life - the one who nurtured him before he regained a sense of his true self. 

After the heated session of scolding, the sound of Charolette's heels clacking against the floor drifted into the distance, but the soft footfalls of Levi grew louder as the boy approached the room in which Erwin had been sitting. 

"I'm guessing you heard that?" Levi fashioned the question as more of a statement than an inquiry after he entered the room and took notice of Erwin. 

The blond set his book to the side and made a small noise of confirmation. "So who is this teacher that you hit?"

"Mr. Jaeger," Levi replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "he pissed me off, so I reminded him of his place, and there just happened to be another teacher passing by when I punched him."

"Just make sure you don't knock out a tooth again; I don't think it would grow back in this life." Erwin snickered, causing Levi to glower at him from across the room. 

"If you don't want me to come over there and knock that stupid smirk off your face, I suggest you shut your mouth."

The devilish grin only grew wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have a question for you all. Do you want there to be sex in this story? Since I am only writing about the lives they are currently living and not planning on switching to alternate reincarnations, it would be underage. I've been considering it, but I want your input before I decide. Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took into consideration whata everyone said about sex, and I came up with an idea that I was hoping would satisfy everyone, but while I was writing this chapter, my mind completely twisted the original idea... Sooo I accidently produced a chapter filled with angst. It's still got some humor in it, but it's quite a bit more serious than the other chapters. Regardless, I enjoyed writing it and decided to stick it in here. I hope you enjoy!

"Erwin." 

The blond grumbled at the mention of his name and rolled to face the opposite direction, not yet ready to be stirred from his slumber. 

"Erwin." 

Another uncooperative noise came from the sleeping body hidden beneath the mass of sheets and blankets. 

"Erwin!" 

A harsh jab to his side and the elevated tone of voice finally roused the brawny male from his dormant state. Blinking several times, Erwin's eyes adjusted to the darkness, allowing the small body standing at the edge of his bed to come into focus. 

"Levi?" He groggily asked, staring with tired eyes at the petite boy. "What's wrong?" A hint of concern emanated from his voice, as he knew that Levi would not bother him this late in the night had the situation not been urgent. 

"I need you to do something." 

Erwin propped himself up on an elbow to get a better view of the preteen. "Okay, what do you need?" 

Hesitating for a brief moment, Levi cast his silver eyes away from the azure orbs boring into him. "You're not going to agree to it."

The older male was beginning to grow exasperated, for he was still exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. "Just tell me what it is." 

Taking a small breath, Levi blurted out his request in one go. "I had a dream and... well, now I have a raging boner and want you to get me off." 

The room fell silent for a long moment. 

"Levi..." Erwin finally groaned. "Do it yourself..."

"It's not the same." The dark haired boy stammered in frustration. 

A large hand ran through blonde hair as Erwin sorted through his thoughts, relinquishing a disgruntled sigh as he mulled over his options. "You know I want to, but your body is still too small. I don't want to risk hurting you." 

"We both know that I'm not going to get much bigger than I am right now," Levi stated, his patience beginning to chip away as he elaborated, "and I didn't ask you to shove your dick up my ass - just jerk me off or something." 

Erwin let out another heavy sigh before glancing at the illuminated numbers of his digital clock. 3:13 - everyone in the house would be sleeping. His eyes flicked back to Levi, who was fidgeting uncomfortably due to his overwhelming arousal, as he grasped the edge of his comforter and pulled it back, inviting the boy to join him atop the mattress. 

"If we are going to do this," Erwin's voice was low, a mere whisper in the dead silence, "you cannot make a single peep, understood?" 

"Yes, sir." Levi's smirk was hidden by the shadowy darkness as he slid into position next to the bulky commander. 

As Erwin's eyes continued to adjust to the blackened surroundings, he reached for the elastic band holding Levi's pajama pants on his hips. He tugged at fabric before quickly pausing, making the younger male squirm questioningly.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, placing his tiny hands over Erwin's and urging him to remove the material. 

"These are your superhero pajamas, aren't they?" Even with minimal light, the blond had been able to discern the tiny figures plastered across Levi's pants as various characters from childhood cartoons. "We shouldn't be doing this, Levi. This is just wrong."

"You already agreed," Levi glared at Erwin's shadowed face, "so we are not stopping." Before the blond had a chance to disagree, the petite boy shucked his pajama bottoms and underwear down his thighs, freeing his previously confined erection. 

"Come on, Erwin!" Levi whined when his partner did not make any advances. "Would you fucking hurry up and touch me already?" 

With extreme hesitancy, the former commander lifted his hand and reached out towards Levi's erect shaft. His fingers barely brushed the sensitive skin before he quickly drew his hand away, drawing another unsatisfied whine out of Levi.

"What the hell?" The younger boy impatiently spluttered. Levi seized his wrist yet again and directed the broad hand towards his straining shaft. 

Erwin reluctantly encased Levi in his fist, but after just two gentle strokes, he halted. He truly wanted to be intimate with Levi; in fact, he wanted nothing more than to caress his young lover. However, this body was not the slight yet masculine figure of Levi; this was the body of an innocent child, and no matter how hard he tried to override that thought, his conscious would not allow him to breach that frame of mind. 

"I can't do this," Erwin sounded genuinely apologetic as he removed his hand, "I'm sorry, but this whole situation is ridiculous. I know that I've done this countless times in the past, but you physically resemble a child in every way, and touching you so intimately seems inappropriate."

"Since when do you have high moral standards?" Levi seethed, his sexual frustration boiling over into aggression. "If I'm not mistaken, you had no problem letting hundreds of soldiers die in vain, yet you have reservations about this? You're a fucking asshole." 

Erwin returned Levi's scowl, though it was barely visible through the curtain of blackness hanging in the room. "I see that it's not enough for you to simply appear as a petulant child; you have to act like one, too." 

After a long moment of more unbearable silence, Erwin rolled back onto his side to face away from Levi. "We can discuss this tomorrow," his tone was reminiscent of the one he often used when speaking with inferior soldiers, "I'm going back to sleep." 

Being brushed aside by Erwin had always pissed the Lance Corporal off, but he was currently beyond furious with the blond. "Fine," he hissed, not bothering to conceal the fury laced within his voice, "I'll do it myself." 

He reached down and took himself in his own hand and began quickly tugging on the erection that had embarrassingly remained throughout their argument. As soft groans and pants began to fill the void of silence, Erwin swiveled his head around to scold Levi and instruct him to either stop or leave, but he didn't get the chance before the corporal's overly sensitive, childish body peeked at its climax, spewing prepubescent fluid onto his hand and the surrounding mess of blankets. 

As Erwin simply stared with a fuddled expression, Levi sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Before pulling his pajamas and undergarments back into place, he smeared the liquid coating his hand across Erwin's shirt, leaving a trail of milky essence across the larger man's clothed chest. 

"Have fun cleaning up, shitface." Levi sneered, and before the blond was granted an opportunity to answer, the petite male was already trudging angrily back to his own room. 

\---------

Their typical routine of eating breakfast at dawn did not occur the next morning, and while both boys were awake, neither made an effort to approach the other. 

"Good morning," Levi's mother greeted Erwin, who was sitting by himself at the kitchen table, "where's Levi?" It was rather rare for one of the boys to be absent fro the other's presence, so it struck the woman as a bit odd. 

"I believe he's eating in the dining room," Erwin replied, staring blankly at the scraps of food remaining on his plate, "though, I'm not entirely sure of that." 

"It's a little strange that he's not eating with you," she remarked, placing her newly acquired mug of coffee down on the table before taking a seat, "did something happen?"

"Not particularly," he lied in order to protect the the woman as well as himself and Levi, "he is just more immature than I thought he was." 

She snickered a bit in response. "He has always had the tendency to act older than he is, but you have to remember that he is still a child."

"That's exactly the problem..." He muttered, his frown deepening in correspondence with his words. 

"I know he can be stubborn and rude sometimes, but he's a good kid," she paused and sighed, "well, most of the time... regardless, you were once the same age as him, so you should be able to understand the way he behaves, right? All children go through these phases." 

Somehow, Erwin highly doubted that most prepubescent boys would barge into someone's room and demand sex, but he was not about to say that. Instead, he simply nodded his head in agreement. 

"Well, your father and I have plans to go to a movie this afternoon, so I'm going to go put on my face," she chuckled softly at the phrase, "I hope you and Levi are able to work out your differences; you seem to get along so well, and I don't want that to change, especially with the wedding coming up." 

As she sent him a final smile before rising from her chair, Erwin concluded that he should probably seek out and Levi in order to discuss last night's awkward and irksome occurrence. 

\---------

He decided to wait until their engaged parents had left before approaching the corporal, for he did not want either of them to overhear the impending conversation. 

It didn't take long to locate the boy, for Levi tended to hang out in one of two rooms when he wanted to be alone - his bedroom or the study. Today, Erwin found him sprawled across the burgundy settee in the latter area. 

As Erwin entered the large room - decked out with shelves of leather bound books and exquisite paintings - the dark haired child's eyes were already fixated on him. 

"You sound like a goddamn titan when you walk," Levi explained how he had known that Erwin was coming for him, "what the hell do you want?" 

The blond commander strode into towards Levi, hoping that the smaller male would move his strewn about limbs and grant Erwin a seat. However, Levi simply continued to stare at him, forcing his partner to find seating elsewhere. Not wanting to irritate the situation, Erwin complied and sat in the plush rocking chair adjacent to the little sofa. 

"I came to apologize." He locked eyes with the boy, ensuring that Levi's undivided attention belonged to him. 

In return, Levi cocked a thin brow. "Go on." He obviously felt as though he shouldered none of the blame for their current predicament. 

"I'm sorry," thought Levi's words irked him, he knew that stopping would result in more chaos, "I shouldn't have let the situation escalate to the point it did; I should have turned you away when you first approached me." 

That was obviously not what Levi wanted to hear. "Don't give me that shit; you should hav-"

"Levi, listen to me," Erwin slipped into his commanding tone, not giving his subordinate the chance to continue, "you have to understand that I want to be intimate with you, but you are not yet at an appropriate age to partake in such acts. Yes, I know that you are a fully matured man; however, in the life that we are currently living, that is strictly mental. Physically and sexually, you resemble a child, and I cannot in good conscious act upon either of our desires." 

"That's ridiculous, and you know it." 

"It's not ridiculous," Erwin stressed, "it's perfectly logical. When we were in the Scouts, would you have had sex with any of the younger recruits? Even if they desperately wanted it, would you have allowed yourself to have sex with Eren Jaeger? Or Jean Kirstein or Armin Arlert? 

"This is the same principle, Levi," the blond continued, his composure cracking for only a moment before his calm facade returned, "they were too young then, and you are too young now."

"Don't pretend that something like that is anything like this," Levi hissed, finally sitting up to properly face the other male, "those brats were senseless virgins when we met them."

"Then tell me, if your mother had decided to marry a different man, and you had no recollection of the past, would you be begging his son to fuck you? No - you would still be a senseless virgin." 

"Dammit, Erwin!" Levi finally exploded. "You don't fucking get it, do you? When we first met again, I agreed to wait until I got older, but who says that either of us will live that long? I could die tomorrow for all we know, and then I would end up in some other shitty life where I might never find you."

Levi's breathing was slightly labored from his outburst, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Erwin genuinely felt like the scum of the earth. 

"We rarely come across each other as it is," his silver eyes were burning with intensity as he elaborated, "seriously, what are the fucking chances that we happened to end up this close to each other? We might not get a chance like this again; we might not even see each other again, and that's why I don't want to ruin the one perfect opportunity that our screwed up lives have offered us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think? Like I said, quite a bit different from the other chapters, right? Oh well! Life's not always perfect, so I felt the need to throw a little Eruri angst into the mix of goofy one shots! Feel free to give me your opinion on the matter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter!! Sorry I took so freaking long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It had been several weeks since that rather frustrating incident had occurred between the young Lance Corporal and his commanding officer, and while time had healed the wounds both received from that, Levi now faced yet another unfavorable situation.

“Make sure to complete problems twenty-five through thirty-five for homework tonight,” the dismissal bell signaling the end of class initiated Eren’s final request of the academic day, “and make sure to turn in last night’s assignment on your way out.” 

The students replaced their scholastic items to their individualized backpacks and placed the specified assignment upon Mr. Jaeger’s fiberboard desk; however, as the majority of his students filed out of the class to enjoy the remainder of the day completing reactional activities, Eren prevented his most uncooperative pupil from exiting the learning environment.

“Levi, could I talk to you for a minute?” The inquiry earned him a grimace from his former superior. However, the youngster who once held the title of Humanity’s Strongest resolved to oblige the man’s request.

“What do you want, Jaeger?” The tone of voice delivered unto the teacher was a bit unsettling, for he could easily tell that Levi was less than amused about being prevented from leaving what he considered to be a wretched place of learning.

“Well, sir-“

Levi huffed with exasperation. “What did I tell you about addressing me that way?” 

“Right… sorry…” Eren quickly offered an apology for his mistake.

“Whatever,” the little patience that Levi clung to was fading quite rapidly, “just get to it; what do you want?”

Clearly his throat, the titan shifter obeyed Levi’s command. “Well, it’s just that you haven’t turned in any of the homework I’ve assigned this year,” he stated the subject plainly, “and we’re already a month into the semester.”

“What’s your point?”

“You’re, uh, not going to pass if you keep that up,” he noted, fidgeting with his hands where they sat atop the surface of his desk, “I’ll have to give you a failing grade if you don’t start turning in your homework.”

Silver eyes narrowed and locked on to the turquoise that was filled with unease. “Listen up, Eren,” though he currently possessed a childish voice, Levi commanded the same respect as he did in the days of the titan era, “I am not going to do any of your shitty assignments, and you are not going to fail me. Is that understood?”

“But, Captain-” Another glare was directed at the less experienced scout, causing him to prematurely shut his mouth.

“This is not up for debate, brat,” Levi firmly claimed, “it’s an order.”

“Yes, sir.” While it would be utterly ridiculous for an instructor to obey a student in such a situation, Eren agreed without a moment of hesitation, for when it came down to it, all of the people that were interjected into new lives remained true to their first, and for Eren, a large portion of that included fulfilling orders from beings of higher status – especially regarding Lance Corporal Levi. 

\---------

“He always did greatly admire you,” the baritone of Erwin’s voice responded after his young partner divulge the details of his afterschool encounter, “so it’s not surprising that Eren gave in to your demand so easily. Though, I fail to see why simply completing your assignments was out of the question to begin with. If a child matching your physical age is capable of it, you certainly must be.”

“That’s not the point,” Levi replied from his position on the leather couch positioned opposite to Erwin, “I could do it without a problem, but why should I waste my time doing useless shit like that? Hell, I don’t understand why you do it.”

“Filing reports and filling out paperwork was a large portion of being commander, so I suppose I’m just used to it,” the blond explained, “and I actually found it be rather enjoyable, as it was the only activity that truly gave me any solace after I had accepted that position – the rest of the time I was either risking my life or dealing with the brass.”

“The only activity, huh?” The dark haired youth snorted. 

“Aside from the time we privately spent together, of course.” Erwin allowed a faint smile to grace his masculine features, for nothing would ever surpass the memories of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? In the next chapter, I am going to introduce another character, but I would love suggestions for who else I should introduce and what role they should have in this life! Thanks all!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! The entirety of this story will take place in their current lifetime, but I would love for you all to give me suggestions or prompts to include in the story. I am going to be introducing (or reintroducing) many of the characters, so please feel free to give me any scenario you would enjoy reading and I will do my best to put it in here. I am open to just about anything!


End file.
